Innocent Girl
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Merasa memiliki pengalaman lebih dalam urusan asmara, Baekhyun mulai mempengaruhi Luhan untuk segera memiliki kekasih, berbagi cerita betapa indahnya jatuh cinta. Luhan tertarik dan ingin mencobanya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya jika Luhan justru jatuh cinta pada petugas reparasi AC? HunHan. GS. DLDR. HunHan Month Event 2018.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **Innocent Girl** **"**

 **Main Casts : Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU, Fluff, Humor, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Month** **Event 2018**

 **Copyright** **2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Baekhyun bilang, ayah Luhan terlalu overprotektif, sampai tidak membiarkan Luhan mengenal cinta di usia remaja. Merasa memiliki pengalaman lebih dalam urusan asmara, Baekhyun mulai mempengaruhi Luhan untuk segera memiliki kekasih, berbagi cerita betapa indahnya jatuh cinta. Luhan tertarik dan ingin mencobanya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya jika Luhan justru jatuh cinta pada petugas reparasi AC? HunHan. GS. DLDR. HunHan Month Event 2018.**

Kaki mungil berbalut sandal Hello Kitty itu melangkah menuruni tangga. Sesekali kakinya menghentak lucu kala berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah piyama yang masih melekat di tubuh gadis itu, membuat orang tuanya menoleh terheran.

"Putri mama baru bangun?" Kim Heechul—dia terkekeh pelan melihat penampilan putrinya yang begitu menggemaskan dalam balutan piyama warna _pink_. Belum lagi tatanan rambut yang masih acak-acakan, dan wajah cemberut dengan bibir mencebil imut.

Bukannya menjawab, sang putri justru mengambil kursi kosong di depan kursi suaminya.

Xi Hangeng, pria ini terheran-heran melihat sikap putri semata wayangnya dalam kondisi _mood_ yang tidak bagus. Dia melirik Heechul, mencoba bertanya lewat mata, tetapi hanya direspon dengan gelengan pelan.

"Lulu, kenapa tidak membalas ucapan mama?" tanya Hangeng. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menanyakan langsung pada putrinya. Namun sikap bungkam gadis itu kembali menguji kesabaran Hangeng. "Luhan?"

Sesuai dugaan, begitu nama lengkap yang disebut—bukan panggilan kesayangan—gadis itu baru menoleh kepada Hangeng. "Baba ..."

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Hangeng merasa khawatir. "Kau turun masih memakai piyama, lengkap dengan wajah cemberut. Jika ada masalah, ceritakanlah pada baba dan mama."

"AC di kamar Lulu mati."

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Hangeng mencerna jawaban Luhan. Berharap tidak salah mendengar. Melirik ke arah Heechul, sang istri berusaha keras menahan tawa.

 _Jadi yang membuat Luhan terlihat badmood hanya masalah AC?_

Desahan frustasi lolos dari bibir Hangeng, dan Heechul gagal menahan tawa. Memang membutuhkan kesabaran menghadapi kelakuan putri mereka yang super ajaib.

Salahkan Hangeng yang terlalu _overprotective_ terhadap Luhan sejak gadis itu kecil. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun, Luhan masih senang memanggil dirinya sendiri 'Lulu'. Belum lagi kepribadian Luhan yang polos dan lugu. Salah memilih teman, Luhan akan terseret pada jurang pergaulan yang mengerikan.

"Astaga, baba pikir kenapa." Hangeng menggeleng-geleng. "Ternyata hanya masalah AC."

"Ini masalah penting. Baba tahu 'kan Lulu tidak bisa tidur tanpa AC? Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sedang panas. Kalau AC di kamar mati, nanti Lulu kepanasan, terus berkeringat. Ih ... tubuh Lulu nanti lengket dan bau ..." cerocos Luhan heboh.

Hangeng mengusap wajahnya sembari menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah, nanti Lulu pakai kamar yang lain saja. AC di kamar lain 'kan masih menyala," bujuknya.

"Tidak mau!" Luhan menolak mentah-mentah, "Pokoknya AC di kamar Lulu harus diperbaiki hari ini juga!"

"Baba tidak bisa menjanjikan AC akan selesai diperbaiki dalam 1 hari, Sayang. Itu semua bergantung pada kerusakan dan—" kalimat Hangeng menggantung karena mendapati mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. _Oh tidak, jurus itu lagi._

"Yeobo?" Hangeng meminta bantuan Heechul, tetapi wanita itu hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengendikan bahu. Sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. "Baik, Baba akan mencari petugas reparasi AC terbaik. Agar AC di kamar Lulu bisa selesai dalam 1 hari."

"YEAY!" Luhan melompat kegirangan, "Baba yang terbaik! Hihi, ya sudah Lulu mau mandi dulu. Nanti turun lagi untuk sarapan."

"Eh, tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak, Ma. Tubuh Lulu lengket karena keringat. Ini gara-gara AC di kamar Lulu rusak, ish!" Luhan hendak berjalan menuju tangga, "Ah, Lulu lupa!"

Gadis itu berbalik menghampiri Hangeng dan Heechul, kemudian mencium pipi mereka secara bergantian. Berbanding terbalik dengan saat turun sebelumnya, wajah Luhan kali ini jauh terlihat lebih ceria. "Selamat pagi, Baba, Mama! Lulu pergi mandi dulu, ne?"

Luhan berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hangeng dan Heechul yang kini saling memandang. Tawa yang sedari tadi ditahan Heechul akhirnya pecah. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah frustasi sang suami.

"Aigo, lihat kelakuan Luhan ..." Heechul kembali tertawa mengingat tingkah ajaib putrinya. "Andai saja kau tidak terlalu _overprotective_ pada Luhan, kepribadiannya akan lebih dewasa dan sesuai dengan umur."

"Ck, sampai kapanpun dia putri kecil kita," sanggah Hangeng seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Heechul.

"Tapi sudah waktunya Luhan untuk memiliki kekasih, Yeobo." Heechul mengusap lembut punggung Hangeng. "Jika kau takut Luhan akan dipermainkan para laki-laki di luar sana, bagaimana jika kita jodohkan saja dengan putra sahabat kita?"

Hangeng menghela napas. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya," jawabnya terlihat masih berat membicarakan masalah percintaan Luhan.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap suaminya ini. "Jadi, apa rencanamu soal AC di kamar Luhan? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beli yang baru saja?"

"Masih bisa diperbaiki, tidak perlu membeli yang baru."

Heechul mencibir dalam hati. _Dasar pelit._

"Kira-kira siapa yang bisa memperbaiki AC dalam waktu sehari?" Hangeng menyandarkan punggungnya sambil mendesah pelan. "Perbaikan itu 'kan juga bergantung seberapa parah kerusakan AC."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sampai Heechul tiba-tiba berteriak, dan nyaris membuat Hangeng terjatuh lantaran terlalu kaget.

Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Hangeng. "Aku ada ide bagus, Yeobo."

Hangeng menyesap kopi, lantas melirik Heechul dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Selama idemu tidak aneh-aneh, aku akan mendukung."

"Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya." Heechul tersenyum penuh arti, "Percayalah, ini akan menyenangkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AC di kamarmu rusak?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil melahap potongan daging dari menu makan yang dia pesan. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kafetaria kampus, bersama dua perempuan yang merupakan sahabatnya dari bangku SMP. Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo.

Baru saja Luhan menceritakan pengalaman—yang menurutnya buruk—tentang AC kamarnya yang rusak. " _Ugh_ , semoga saja Baba bisa menemukan petugas reparasi AC yang handal. Lulu tidak bisa tidur tanpa AC," ujarnya dengan bibir mencebil imut.

"Kenapa tidak memakai kamar lain saja untuk sementara waktu? Sambil menunggu AC kamarmu selesai diperbaiki?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyedot minumannya.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak mau, Baekkie. Pokoknya AC di kamar Lulu harus selesai diperbaiki hari ini juga," jawabnya seraya melipat tangan di dada.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak lupa bagaimana karakter Luhan yang memiliki sisi unik. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Luhan selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Contoh sekarang, seperti AC yang rusak. Masih membekas dalam ingatan Baekhyun, tempo lalu sempat menangis meraung-raung karena boneka rusa kesayangannya rusak. Sang ayah sampai harus pulang ke negara asalnya—China, hanya demi membeli boneka yang sama persis milik Luhan.

Masih ada hal ajaib lainnya tentang Luhan. Baekhyun berpikir, dia bisa menelurkan sebuah buku hanya untuk menceritakan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Luhan, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat si pemilik nama kebingungan. Sementara Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku, perlahan meletakkan bukunya sejenak, dan beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Apa maksud pertanyaan Baekkie? Lulu tidak mengerti ..."

Entah mendapat pencerahan dari mana, Baekhyun sudah mengambil keputusan. Dia bertekad akan mengubah hidup Luhan yang terkesan monoton. "Usiamu sekarang 20 tahun. Seharusnya kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Lu."

"Kekasih?"

Baekhyun menunjuk sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang menempati salah satu meja. "Lihat arah sana. Mereka itu adalah pasangan kekasih."

Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditujuk Baekhyun, "Oh ... seperti Baekkie dengan Yeollie, dan Kyungie dengan Jonginnie, ne?"

"Benar." Baekhyun meringis polos. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Luhan menyebut kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo. "Lu, kau harus ingat satu hal. Hanya kami yang boleh memanggil kekasih kami dengan panggilan kesayangan seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kyungie, kau saja yang menjelaskan. Aku tidak sanggup ..." keluhnya mendramatisir.

Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya malas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Baekhyun. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa gadis pecinta _eyeliner_ ini berniat meracuni otak polos Luhan.

"Panggilan seperti itu khusus kami berikan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin karena mereka kekasih kami. Jika kau ingin memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan semacam itu, kau harus memiliki kekasih, Lu," ucap Kyungsoo _to the point_.

"Jadi aku harus punya kekasih dulu?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya, "Wah, jawabanmu mudah sekali dipahami Luhan," pujinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau saja yang terlalu berbelit-belit, Baek," cibir Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Baekhyun. Dia beralih menatap Luhan. "Benar, Lu. Kau harus punya kekasih dulu."

"Ngg ..." Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dagu, "Caranya bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, tetapi Baekhyun justru menyela. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Lu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya," dengan penuh semangat, Baekhyun membongkar isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuab buku kecil yang menyerupai notes.

"Ini apa, Baekkie?" tanya Luhan ketika menerima notes dari Baekhyun.

"Catatan-catatan penting tentang apa itu cinta, bagaimana rasanya saat kau jatuh cinta, memiliki kekasih dan masih banyak lagi. Semua hal yang berbau cinta ada di dalamnya." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku jamin, kau akan segera memiliki kekasih setelah membaca dan mengikuti apa yang tertulis dalam notesitu."

"Sungguh?" mata Luhan berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih, Baekkie."

Kyungsoo terheran saat Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kau mau pergi ke mana, Lu?"

"Mencari tempat yang sepi untuk membaca notes ini, Kyungie." Luhan tertawa menggemaskan. "Hihi ... Lulu tidak sabar ingin segera memiliki kekasih seperti Baekkie dan Kyungie. Sudah, ne? Lulu pergi dulu ..."

Kyungsoo terbengong Luhan berlari meninggalkan kafetaria. Mata bulatnya lantas memicing curiga kepada Baekhyun. "Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan notes tadi untuk Luhan. Apa rencanamu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan tanpa dosa. "Aku hanya ingin mengubah hidup Luhan yang monoton. Gara-gara Hangeng-ahjussi terlalu _overprotective_ , Luhan menjadi gadis yang kelewat polos dan lugu. Terkadang dia bahkan bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Aku ingin membuatnya lebih dewasa, Kyungie. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan isi notes pemberianmu tadi." Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan elegan. "Aku bertaruh, isinya akan meracuni otak polos Luhan."

Tawa lepas terdengar dari Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun bukan pakar cinta yang baik, melainkan sesat dan menjerumuskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 3 sore, Luhan tiba di rumahnya setelah mengikuti jam terakhir perkuliahan. Gadis itu buru-buru turun dari mobilnya, tidak sabar ingin segera membaca lagi notes pemberian Baekhyun.

"Aku pulaaaang~"

Teriakan Luhan yang begitu nyaring, membuat Heechul tertawa. Wanita itu sedang menata meja ruang tamu. Heechul tidak kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan setiap pulang ke rumah—entah sekolah, kuliah atau sekedar bepergian dengan temant-temannya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Sepasang mata rusa itu berbinar melihat meja tamu yang kini sudah dipenuhi aneka camilan dan minuman. "Mama, apa camilan dan minuman itu untuk Lulu?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Heechul terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. Luhan memang suka sekali dengan makanan manis. Mengusap kepala Luhan, Heechul menjawab, "Tidak, Sayang. Ini untuk petugas yang sedang memperbaiki AC di kamar Lulu."

Wajah Luhan berubah cemberut. Namun detik selanjutnya, Luhan menatap sang ibu dengan mata mengerjap polos. "Petugas reparasi AC?"

"Ne," Heechul mengusap pipi Luhan, "Baba sudah menemukan petugas reparasi AC sesuai kemauan Lulu. Sepertinya orang itu bisa memperbaiki AC Lulu dalam satu hari."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Luhan senang sambil melompat gembira. "Lulu akan melihatnya dulu, Ma."

Sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, Luhan menghadiahi kecupan sayang di pipi Heechul. Dia melangkah dengan riang saat menaiki tangga—membuat sang ibu kembali tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

Lantaran terlalu bersemangat, Luhan tidak sadar membuka pintu kamarnya dengan dorongan sangat keras. Hawa dingin yang nyaman langsung menyambut Luhan dari dalam kamar.

Dengan ekspresi penuh antusias, Luhan berlari-lari kecil menuju dinding tempat AC terpasang. "Woaaaah, AC Lulu sudah menyala lagi. YEAAY!"

Gadis itu melompat gembira—bahkan sambil bertepuk tangan. Tanpa menyadari ada sosok pria yang memperhatikan Luhan dari belakang.

Dia—petugas reparasi AC itu—terkejut ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang. Namun melihat bagaimana gelagat Luhan, dia langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah pemilik kamar. Pria itu pun tersenyum, "Iya, Nona. ACnya sudah menyala lagi."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara _bass_ dari belakang. Dia menoleh, dan seketika mematung begitu mengetahui ada orang lain di kamarnya. "Nu-Nuguseyo?"

Pria yang memakai _wearpack_ warna biru muda itu menghampiri Luhan, kemudian melepas topi yang dia kenakan. "Nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya yang baru saja memperbaiki AC di kamar ini, Nona."

Perawakan pria yang mengaku bernama Sehun itu membuat mulut Luhan menganga lebar.

Kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam legam, tubuh kekar dan atletis, serta tinggi badan yang proporsional layaknya model papan atas. Wajah tampan bak keturunan dewa Yunani dengan rahang yang tegas. Jangan lupakan bagaimana cara bibir tipis itu melengkung sempurna—memberikan senyuman yang menawan dan mempesona.

Luhan seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dia teringat kembali dengan isi notes pemberian Baekhyun yang dibacanya beberapa jam lalu.

 _ **Ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta**_

 _ **Satu, jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihatnya untuk pertama kali.**_

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dada. _Ya Tuhan, Baekkie benar. Detak jantung Lulu cepat sekali ..._

 _ **Dua, kau akan merasakan hawa panas di sekitarmu, meskipun AC sudah dinyalakan.**_

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah. "Ngg ... sepertinya AC itu masih bermasalah. Lulu merasa panas ..."

Kedua alis Sehun tertaut, "Benarkah? Saya meras suhu di kamar ini sudah dingin, Nona. Sebentar, saya periksa lagi."

Bola mata Luhan terus mengikuti pergerakan Sehun. Bahkan ketika pria itu menaiki kursi di dekat AC.

 _ **Empat, kau ingin melihatnya terus-menerus. Apapun yang dia lakukan akan selalu menarik perhatianmu.**_

Luhan terus memandangi sosok Sehun dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip.

 _ **Lima, tanpa sadar kau akan tersenyum lebar saat orang itu melirik ke arahmu**_ **.**

Benar saja, ketika Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, gadis itu tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Sampai tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah selesai memeriksa kondisi AC, dan turun menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun, Nona. AC sudah berfungsi dengan baik," kata Sehun memberitahu Luhan.

 _ **Enam, kau akan menunduk saat berhadapan dengan orang itu.**_

"Ngg ... sebenarnya bukan AC itu yang bermasalah," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, "Lulu yang bermasalah."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Sehun, "Maksud, Nona?"

Luhan mendongak. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa otaknya tidak mampu lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Hingga bibir itu tidak sadar mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang berhasil memorak-porandakkan hati Sehun.

"Sepertinya Lulu jatuh cinta padamu, Tuan Tampan ..."

 _ **Tujuh, kau akan kehilangan akal sehatmu dan kemampuan otak untuk berpikir jernih.**_

 _ **Bila kau merasakan salah satu atau semua dari 7 tanda yang ditulis di atas, selamat. Kau sudah jatuh cinta!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silakan."

Sehun merasa canggung atas perlakuan yang diberikan Heechul. Rencananya selesai memperbaiki AC di kamar Luhan, Sehun hendak kembali ke kantornya. Namun siapa sangka Heechul justru memintanya untuk bersantai di ruang tamu. Wanita itu menjamunya dengan aneka camilan dan minuman yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Sa-Saya merasa ini berlebihan, Nyonya," kata Sehun merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak. Ini sekedar ucapan terima kasih dariku karena kau sudah memperbaiki AC di kamar putriku." Heechul tersenyum ramah, "Jangan merasa sungkan. Ayo, nikmati kue dan minumannya."

Melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata dan senyuman Heechul, Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Dia mengangguk kecil seraya berujar, "Terima kasih, Nyonya."

Bibir wanita itu melengkung sempurna. Senang melihat Sehun akhirnya bersedia menikmati camilan dan minuman yang sudah dia siapkan. Dia beralih sejenak pada Luhan, yang sedari tadi ikut memandangi Sehun. Heechul terkekeh pelan mengetahui tatapan mata Luhan sama sekali tidak berpaling dari pria itu.

"Lulu?"

Lihat, Luhan sampai tidak merespon panggilan Heechul lantaran terlalu fokus memandangi Sehun.

"Lulu Sayang?"

Baru ketika bahunya disentuh Heechul, Luhan menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. "Ne, Mama?"

"Kau juga mau kuenya, Sayang?" sengaja, Heechul memancing Luhan dengan kesukaan gadis itu. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana sikap putrinya menghadapi pertanyaannya.

"Ah ... tidak, Mama. Lulu hanya—"

"Nona juga mau makan kue ini?" Sehun justru menyela dan lekas mengambil satu buah _cupcake_ dari atas piring, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Silakan, Nona. Saya lebih senang jika Anda juga ikut menikmati kue ini. Sejujurnya saya merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya menikmatinya sendiri, Nona."

Pipi Luhan seketika merona parah mendengar kalimat Sehun. Dengan gerakan malu-malu dan kepala yang tertunduk, dia menerima _cupcake_ yang disodorkan Sehun. "Te-terima kasih ..." cicitnya dengan suara bergetar malu.

"Seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih, Nona."

Luhan mendongak dan terkejut ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

"Berkat Anda, saya bisa menikmati kue-kue yang lezat ini," ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum hangat.

Kontan saja senyuman Sehun itu membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah seperti tomat. _Aduh, dia tampan sekali! Ya Tuhan ... jantung Lulu rasanya mau melompat keluar._

Selesai menikmati camilan dan minuman dari Heechul, Sehun undur diri karena harus kembali ke kantornya. Tak lupa, Heechul menyuruh Lao Gao—kepala pelayan di rumah mereka—membayarkan honor sesuai tarif yang telah mereka sepakati. Luhan ikut mengantar Sehun sampai ke pintu utama. Dia berdiri di belakang Heechul.

"Saya permisi, Nyonya. Terima kasih untuk camilan dan minumannya," kata Sehun sebelum berpamitan.

Heechul mengangguk, "Sama-sama, Sehun-ssi. Terima kasih sudah memperbaiki AC kamar putriku," jawabnya dengan ramah.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul, sebelum beralih melirik Luhan. Meskipun pengakuan Luhan beberapa menit lalu membuat jantungya berdetak liar, dia tetap harus sopan kepada gadis ini. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Nona."

Luhan hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil, "Sampai jumpa lagi. Terima kasih sudah memperbaiki AC di kamar Lulu," jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Sesekali dia melirik Sehun yang sudah berjalan menuju kendaraan motor yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Bibir Heechul berkedut menahan tawa. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Luhan karena seorang pria. Heechul hendak masuk, tetapi Luhan masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Lulu, tidak masuk?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka. Buru-buru gadis itu menghampiri Heechul, "Mama tahu alamat kantor Sehun bekerja?"

"Mama tidak tahu. Mungkin Lao Gao tahu. Tadi dia yang memanggil Sehun datang ke sini. Memangnya kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Heechul sok ingin tahu. Padahal dia sendiri sudah bisa menebaknya dari ekspresi wajah Luhan.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan, tetapi sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia terlihat sangat senang. "Sekarang Lao Gao di mana, Ma?"

"Di dapur," Heechul terkekeh melihat Luhan berlari menuju dapur untuk menemui Lao Gao. "Ah, putriku sepertinya sudah dewasa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil yang dinaiki Luhan sudah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan. Luhan mencocokkan alamat yang tertera dengan kartu nama di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan segera turun dari mobil. Tak lupa membawa _paperbag_ yang berisi kotak bekal makan siang yang sudah dia persiapkan dari rumah.

Luhan berhenti di dekat pintu. Mengingat bagian depan bangunan itu didominasi kaca, Luhan menempelkan wajahnya—mencoba mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Nona Luhan?"

Hampir saja Luhan terjatuh karena suara dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tubuh Luhan menegang, dan tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram kuat tali pada _paperbag_.

"Nona?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Ma-maaf," Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menunduk malu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona? Apa AC di kamar Anda kembali bermasalah?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, kemudian mengangkat _paperbag_ di tangannya. "Lulu ... ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada, Sehunnie. Ini untukmu."

Sehun menerima _paperbag_ itu dan memeriksa isi di dalamnya. "Kotak bekal makan siang? Ini untuk saya?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu, "Lulu membuatkannya untuk Sehunnie."

"Terima kasih, Nona. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Pipi Luhan merona parah mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Ngg ... tapi ini isinnya ada dua kotak, Nona," Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan ekspresi bingung. "Satu lagi untuk siapa?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, "Ngg ... Sehunnie mau tidak makan siang bersama Lulu?"

"Ah, Anda ingin makan siang bersama dengan saya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ne," Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun, "Tolong jangan bersikap terlalu formal. Lulu tidak suka! Panggil saja aku Lulu, ne?"

"Arraseo," Sehun tersenyum hangat, "Kajja, kita makan siang bersama di taman dekat sini."

Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Menyadari arah pandangan Luhan, Sehun melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah lancang menggenggam tanganmu," ucap Sehun merasa bersalah. Namun tanpa diduga, Luhan justru kembali meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lulu suka genggaman tangan Sehunnie. Rasanya hangat," ucap Luhan malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata dan ikut tersipu mendengar ucapan Luhan. Keduanya pun bergandengan tangan menuju taman seperti yang sudah disebutkan Sehun.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri. _Ya Tuhan ... Lulu berkencan dengan Sehunnie! Kyaaaaa ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dengan Luhan. Belakangan ini, gadis bermata rusa itu lebih sering berkutat dengan ponsel di sela waktu kosong. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, hingga terkadang tertawa sambil memandangi layar ponsel.

Lama-lama mereka khawatir bila terjadi hal yang buruk dengan Luhan.

"Biar aku saja," bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. "Luhan?"

"Ne?"

Rasa penasaran itu semakin menjadi karena nada bicara Luhan. Terdengar sangat gembira. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja baik. Sangaaaat baik," Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu sambil menangkup wajahnya. "Lulu sedang jatuh cinta."

" _Uhuk!_ " Baekhyun tersedak minuman, sedangkan Kyungsoo—matanya yang sudah bulat itu semakin menyerupai mata burung hantu. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mencerna ucapan Luhan. Sampai keduanya berteriak keras dan sukses mengundang perhatian seisi kafetaria.

"Kau jatuh cinta?!" Baekhyun yang bereaksi paling heboh. "Dengan siapa, Lu? Ayo ceritakan pada kami!"

Meski tidak seheboh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tetap merasa penasaran. "Siapa orang itu, Lu?" tanyanya.

Luhan belum menjawab. Ekspresi malu-malu ditambah rona merah di pipinya membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ngg ... dia ..." Luhan kembali mengingat wajah tampan Sehun, "Hihi ... Lulu malu ..."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "Ayolah, Lu. Katakan pada kami, siapa orang itu?!" desaknya mulai tidak sabar.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Dia ... petugas reparasi AC, Baekkie."

 _Sing!_

Wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berubah horor, "APA?!" teriak keduanya kompak. Mereka pikir hanya akan mendapat kejutan atas pengakuan Luhan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ternyata mereka maish mendapat kejutan lain, yakni sosok pria yang telah menarik hati Luhan hanya seorang petugas reparasi AC.

 _Catat_ , petugas reparasi AC.

"Luhan, yang benar saja?!" pekik Baekhyun tidak setuju. "Kau jatuh cinta pada petugas reparasi AC?!"

Agaknya Luhan tidak memahami reaksi Baekhyun yang menunjukkan penolakan. Dia hanya mengangguk polos, tanpa tahu maksud dari nada bicara Baekhyun yang meninggi.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu!" larang Baekhyun keras. Ayolah, dia berusaha membuatkan notes itu agar Luhan bisa menggaet sosok pria yang kaya raya.

Kenapa justru petugas reparasi AC?

"Kenapa?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih karena ucapan Baekhyun. "Lulu sudah mantap memilihnya, Baekkie."

"Kau seharusnya mencari pria yang kaya raya, Lu. Bukan petugas reparasi AC ..." sahut Baekhyun gemas.

"Baek, jangan berlebihan ..." bisik Kyungsoo merasa malu karena mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian. Baekhyun ini selalu bersikap heboh tanpa kenal tempat.

"Lulu tidak peduli! Pokoknya Lulu hanya mau Sehun!" Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya dan memamerkan foto Sehun kepada dua sahabatnya. "Lihat! Bukankah dia sangat tampan?"

Dua pasang mata itu memandangi layar ponsel Luhan. Ekspresi wajah mereka kembali berubah, tetapi jauh terlihat lebih kalem daripada sebelumnya.

"Tadi kau bilang namanya siapa?" tanya Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang disebut Luhan.

"Sehun." Luhan menarik kembali ponselnya, lantas tersenyum lebar. "Namanya Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun berdeham pelan, "Kau yakin namanya Oh Sehun?"

Perempatan siku imajiner muncul di sudut kening Luhan. "Huh?! Dari tadi sikapmu aneh, Baekkie. Apa kau tidak suka jika Lulu mencintai Oh Sehun?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _Gawat!_ Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, "Bukan begitu, Lulu. Aku hanya—"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Pokoknya Lulu akan tetap mencintai Sehun! Titik!"

Usai mengatakannya, Luhan pergi meninggalkan kafetaria. Mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya yang kini saling memandang dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Kyungie, tadi dia benar-benar menyebut nama Oh Sehun 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanyanya seolah bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Ne," Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di dagu, lantas menjentikkan jari dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Ayo tanyakan pada kekasih kita, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Pada akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak menemui Sehun di kantornya beberapa hari lalu, Luhan memang kerap mendatangi pria itu saat jam makan siang. Beberapa staff akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah. Sebab sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Luhan, mengingat 1 minggu belakangan ini, dia memang rutin mendatangi kantor mereka. Mereka menilai, kemunculan Luhan dengan kepribadian yang ceria selalu berhasil membuat suasana di sana menjadi hangat.

"Sehunnie ada di mana?" tanya Luhan pada salah satu rekan Sehun yang bernama Jongdae.

"Saya tadi melihatnya beristirahat di ruangan itu, Nona," jawab Jongdae. Meskipun Luhan dan Sehun tidak lagi berbicara dalam bahasa formal, Jongdae merasa tetap harus berbicara formal kepada Luhan.

"Terima kasih," Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman manis, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Jongdae. Dia mengetuk pintu, tetapi tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Akhirnya Luhan membuka pinti itu—yang rupanya tidak dikunci—secara perlahan.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya begitu mendapati Sehun yang tertidur pulas di sofa.

Dengan langkah mengendap, Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Sejenak, Luhan mengagumi bagaimana wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Kadar ketampanan pria itu semakin berlipat ganda. Saking terpesona pada Sehun, tangan Luhan tanpa sadar terulur hingga menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Namun Luhan tidak tahu bila tindakannya ini justru tidak sengaja membangunkan pria itu.

Dengan cepat, Luhan menarik tangannya dan berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Dia semakin gugup melihat mata Sehun mulai membuka secara perlahan.

"Luhan?" pria itu terkejut mengetahui Luhan berada di dekatnya. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Ba-baru saja. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu, Sehunnie ..." cicit Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," pria itu tersenyum sembari merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. "Aku hanya tidur sebentar."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sehun melirik arah jam yang terpasang di dinding, "Ah, sudah jam makan siang rupanya."

Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Ini. Lulu membuatkan makan siang untukmu," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu pada Sehun.

Sehun menerima bekal pemberian Luhan dengan senyuman lebar, "Terima kasih, Lu."

Luhan tersipu melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu antusias. Dia menyerahkan sumpit kepada pria itu, dan Sehun langsung melahap makan siang buatannya. Ada telur gulung yang merupakan makanan favorit Sehun sejak kecil. "Wah, ini lezat sekali!"

"Sehunnie suka?"

"Ne, aku suka sekali. Masakanmu selalu enak, Lu," puji Sehun, "Kau calon istri idaman."

Rasanya jiwa Luhan serasa terbang tinggi mendengar pujian itu. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Luhan ingin secepatnya mengakui perasaan cinta kepada pria ini, terlepas bahwa mereka baru saling mengenal kurang dari 2 minggu.

"Sehunnie ... ada yang ingin Lulu katakan," kata Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Sehun masih asyik menikmati makan siang buatan Luhan, "Ne, katakan saja, Lu. Ada apa?"

"Aku ..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "A-Aku ... mencintaimu."

Seketika gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. Dia menoleh dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan. Sehun masih ingat ketika Luhan mengaku jatuh cinta padanya ketika dia memperbaiki AC di kamar gadis itu. Namun Sehun tidak menyangka jika ucapan Luhan waktu itu sungguhan—bukan sekedar omong kosong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie ..." ulang Luhan.

Suara dehaman pelan terdengar. Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia justru menangkap gelagat gugup pria itu yang kini terlihat mengambil botol minuman dan menegaknya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sehunnie?"

"Luhan, kau gadis yang baik."

Luhan kembali menunduk karena Sehun kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian untuknya.

"Kau cantik, baik, imut, menggemaskan, dan pandai memasak. Semua kriteria calon istri memang sudah kau miliki," Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Tapi ... ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang diriku."

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah, "A-Apa?"

"Aku sudah memiliki calon istri."

 **DEG!**

Dada Luhan terasa nyeri. Dia merasakan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Luhan menunduk, meremas ujung gaun yang dia kenakan. Dalam hitungan detik, cairan bening itu meluncur bebas dan jatuh di atas punggung tangan Luhan.

"Lu ..."

Luhan berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sembap karena air mata. "Ah .. begitu rupanya. Lulu mengerti ..."

Sehun terkesiap karena Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa.

"Maaf, Lulu harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Sehunnie ..."

Tanpa menunggu respon Sehun, Luhan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan pria itu yang masih terbengong dengan kotak bekal yang ada di pangkuannya. Pria itu menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Sorot matanya yang sempat terlihat sendu, kini berubah dengan binar ceria, disusur seringaian jahil.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang. Sehun tersenyum, lantas menghampiri sosok pria yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. "Jongdae, aku sudah selesai. Bayaranmu akan kutransfer lewat rekeningmu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku selama 2 minggu ini," ucapnya.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Tapi ... tadi saya melihat Nona Luhan keluar sambil menangis? Apa tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda?"

Sehun tertawa, "Jangan khawatir. Dalam waktu dekat kami akan bertemu lagi," ucapnya.

Jongdae tidak bertanya lagi dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun memandangi kotak bekal pemberian Luhan, kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara makan siangnya.

"Selamat tinggal?" pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Tidak. Kita masih akan bertemu lagi, Lu ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Luhan tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Sang supir bahkan sampai keheranan melihat sikap nona mudanya itu. Mengingat belakangan ini Luhan tampak selalu ceria dan bahagia. Namun begitu keluar dari kantor tempat Sehun bekerja tadi, dia mendapati wajah Luhan sembap dan basah.

Terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan, supir itu tidak sadar jika mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah memasuki halaman depan rumah keluarga Xi. Begitu mobil terhenti, pria paruh baya itu buru-buru membukakan pintu belakang. "Kita sudah sampai, Nona."

Luhan turun dari mobil, sambil sesekali mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah. Dia tidak ingin membuat Heechul menanyainya macam-macam.

"Aku pulang." Kali ini suara Luhan terdengar sangat lirih. Semula Luhan ingin langsung naik ke kamar, tetapi suara dari arah ruang tamu membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Siapa tamu yang sedang mengobrol bersama Heechul?

Luhan memutuskan pergi ke ruang tamu. Benar saja, dia mendapati keberadaan sosok wanita—sekilas usianya tampak sebaya dengan Heechul. Paras wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa cantik dengan kulitnya yang putih, dan _doe eyes_ nya yang begitu imut.

"Lulu kau sudah pulang?" Heechul tersenyum lebar mengetahui kedatangan Luhan di ruang tamu

Sosok tamu itu ikut menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Astaga, Eonni. Apakah dia Luhan?" tanyanya pada Heechul.

"Ne, Joongie. Dia Luhan," jawab Heechul sambil tertawa karena Jaejoong langsung bereaksi heboh. "Lulu, ayo ke mari. Beri salam pada sahabat mama."

Dengan canggung, Luhan menghampiri mereka, lantas membungkuk sopan di hadapan tamu ibunya.

Wanita itu mendekati Luhan kemudian memeluknya, "Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku sahabat ibumu dari SMA."

Luhan kembali membungkuk, "Salam kenal, Ahjumma."

 _Sudah cantik, sopan, pandai memasak. Memang calon menantu idaman._ Jaejoong tersenyum memandangi Luhan, "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sayang sekali aku harus segera pulang."

Entah mengapa Luhan serasa terhipnotis melihat senyuman Jaejoong. Namun gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. _Senyuman itu ... kenapa rasanya tidak asing ya?_

"Lain kali kau bisa mengobrol dengan putriku, Joongie. Bahkan setelah dia resmi menjadi menantumu," tutur Heechul.

Luhan merasa janggal dengan kalimat Heechul, tetapi dia memilih diam.

"Ah, kau benar, Eonni." Jaejoong mengangguk sependapat, "Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu, ne? Besok kita akan bertemu lagi dalam acara makan malam bersama di rumahku."

 _Acara makan malam bersama?_ Luhan semakin bingung tetapi dia tidak bertanya apapun. Luhan mengikuti sang ibu yang mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah wanita itu pergi, baru Luhan menanyakan obrolan tadi kepada Heechul. "Mama, apa maksudnya dengan menantu dan acara makan malam bersama?"

Heechul berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman lebar. Dia mengajak Luhan untuk kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Lulu akan menjadi menantu Joongie-ahjumma, karena baba dan mama sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putranya." Heechul tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Luhan, "Kau sudah memiliki calon suami, Sayang. Kita akan bertemu dengannya saat acara makan malam di rumah Joongie-ahjumma akhir minggu ini."

"Ca-calon suami?" bibir Luhan bergetar hebat, "Lulu sudah punya calon suami?"

Heechul mengangguk, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah. Dia tertegun melihat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Luhan terdiam. Pikirannya kembali pada pengakuan Sehun yang sudah memiliki calon istri. Sekarang dia sendiri pun dihadapakan kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya juga sudah memiliki calon suami.

"Hiks ... Mama ... "

Heechul panik mendapati sang putri tiba-tiba menangis, "Astaga, kenapa kau menangis?!"

"Mama ... ta-tadi Lulu menyatakan cinta pada Sehunnie. Tapi ... dia bilang sudah memiliki calon istri ... huks ..." Luhan menutupi wajahnya yang basah, "dan sekarang Mama bilang kalau Lulu juga sudah memiliki calon suami ... huweeeeee~"

"Oh, Sayang ..." Heechul membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan baba dan mama. Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu ..."

"Hiks ... Lulu tidak bisa bersama Sehunnie ... hiks ..."

Heechul mengusap-usap punggung Luhan yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Diam-diam wanita itu tertawa dalam hati. _Astaga, Luhan benar-benar polos dan lugu. Hihi ... aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya begitu melihat sosok calon suaminya nanti._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

3 hari berlalu setelah kabar mengejutkan yang Luhan peroleh dari Sehun maupun ibunya. Gadis itu kerap mengurung diri di kamar. Hangeng dan Heechul merasa khawatir melihat kondisi putri mereka yang jauh dari ceria. Mereka sudah mengusahakan berbagai cara demi mengembalikan suasana hati Luhan, tetapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Bagaimana ini, Yeobo? Aku tidak menyangka efeknya akan seperti ini," kata Heechul mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

Hangeng hanya menghela napas, "Sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya. Idemu itu sedikit beresiko," ujarnya yang langsung dibalas cengiran Heechul. Pria itu masuk ke kamar Luhan, diikuti sang istri dari belakang.

"Lulu?"

Luhan hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Hangeng dan Heechul. Namun gadis itu enggan mengatakan apapun, dan memilih memalingkan wajah.

"Baba merindukan putri baba yang selalu ceria dan gembira," kata Hangeng sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. "Ada apa, hm? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada baba."

Mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng, mata Luhan kembali berkaca-kaca. "Hiks ... Baba ... Lulu sedih karena Sehunnie sudah mempunyai calon istri, dan juga Lulu sudah mempunyai calon suami. Hiks ... kami tidak berjodoh ... Baba ..."

Hangeng melirik Heechul yang berusaha menahan tawa, "Maksudmu, Sehun petugas reparasi AC di kamarmu beberapa waktu lalu? Lulu menyukainya?"

"Bukan hanya suka, tapi cinta ..." Luhan mengusap matanya yang basah, "Lulu mencintainya, Baba. Tapi kami tidak berjodoh ... hiks ..."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Hangeng, "Maafkan kami, ne? Bagaimanapun kami menginginkan sosok suami yang terbaik untuk Lulu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Lulu mengerti, Baba."

"Ya sudah. Nanti malam jangan lupa kalau kita akan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga calon suamimu," kata Hangeng dan sukses membuat mata Luhan membulat kaget.

"Nanti malam?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Hangeng mengangguk, "Lulu tidak boleh kabur. Atau nanti baba akan menghukum Lulu!"

"Yeobo!" tegur Heechul gemas dengan sikap Hangeng. Masih saja sempat menggoda putri mereka. Sang suami meringis lebar dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Jangan masukkan omongan Baba, ne? Yang penting Lulu mau menjadi anak baik malam nanti," usap Heechul seraya memeluk Luhan, kemudian lekas menyusul Hangeng. Meninggalkan putri mereka yang kini tertunduk dengan wajah semakin suram.

Meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas, Luhan membuka kembali galeri foto yang berisi foto-foto Sehun. Mata Luhan memanas melihatnya, tetapi hati gadis itu sudah memutuskan akan menerima perjodohan yang sudah diatur oleh orang tuanya.

"Aku harus melihat Sehun untuk terakhir kali ..." gumamnya lirih. Dia berdiri lalu mengambil _cardigan_ yang tersampir di gantungan baju.

Luhan berjalan mengendap-endap keluar rumah. Sengaja tidak berpamitan karena tak ingin orang tuanya bertanya macam-macam. Dia memanggil supir untuk mengantarnya pergi ke kantor Sehun.

Jantung Luhan kembali berdetak tak karuan. Dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya nanti sanggup melihat wajah Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum bertemu dengan calon suaminya malam ini. Hanya sekedar membayangkan saja hati Luhan serasa tercabik-cabik.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Lamunan Luhan buyar seiring suara supir yang memberitahunya. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia membuka pintu mobil, kemudian berjalan mendekati bangunan kantor Sehun. Luhan masih berdiri di dekat kaca jendela dan terlihat ragu. Gadis itu akhirnya justru bertingkah polos dan sedikit konyol, karena menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela.

"Nona Luhan?"

Suara lain itu membuat Luhan melompat kaget. Dia menatap kesal pada Jongdae yang sudah berdiri dari belakang. Mungkin pria ini baru saja menikmati istirahat makan siangnya.

"Maaf, saya membuat Anda terkejut," ucap Jongdae dengan senyuman kikuk. "Anda ke sini ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Sehun sudah tidak bekerja di sini, Nona."

 **DEG!**

Mata rusa itu membulat kaget. "Dia sudah tidak bekerja di sini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Terakhir kali Nona datang ke sini, itu adalah hari terakhir dia bekerja di sini," jawab Jongdae.

Wajah Luhan semakin terlihat murung. Sorot mata rusa itu tampak sendu—seolah kehilangan binarnya yang selalu ceria."Dia pasti sedang mempersiapkan rencana pernikahan itu ..."

Mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Jongdae yang menahan tawa, Luhan berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang segera meluncur bebas begitu berada di dalam mobil.

"Nona?"

"Kita pulang ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pun tiba, dan sesuai rencana Luhan akan menghadiri makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga calon suaminya. Luhan benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya selama perjalanan ke sana.

"Sayang, tadi siang kau pergi ke mana?" tanya Heechul. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membuka obrolan karena bosan dengan keheningan dalam mobil. Biasanya Luhan akan selalu berceloteh banyak hal, tetapi putrinya kini justru diam seribu basa.

"Ngg ... Lulu hanya pergi jalan-jalan saja, Ma," jawabnya terpaksa bohong. Dia benar-benar takut orang tuanya—terutama Hangeng, tahu bahwa dia pergi ke kantor Sehun. Mungkin setelah malam ini, Luhan harus melupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

Heechul mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. Dia tahu apa yang mengusik pikiran putrinya. "Jangan takut ataupun gugup, Sayang. Mama yakin kau akan menyukai calon suamimu."

Luhan menurut saja apa kata ibunya. Dia kembali menikmati pemandangan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Luhan baru menyadari mobil mereka sudah melewati beberapa bangunan rumah mewah.

Mata Luhan nyaris tak berkedip ketika mobil mereka mulai memasuki sebuah rumah mewah—mungkin lebih tepat disebut mansion. Dia mengagumi bangunan tersebut, sampai tepukan lembut Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo kita turun," ajak Heechul.

Luhan bergegas turun dan berjalan mengekori Hangeng dan Heechul dari belakang. Sesekali memandangi sekeliling. Ada halaman yang begitu luas pada area depan. "Hebat. Ini bahkan jauh lebih luas dari rumah Baba dan Mama ..." gumamnya terus berdecak kagum.

Hampir saja Luhan ketinggalan Hangeng dan Heechul karena terlalu asyik mengagumi mansion tersebut. Mata Luhan berkedip polos melihat pasangan suami-istri yang menghampiri orang tuanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hyung, Noona, kalian sudah datang."

Hangeng memeluk pasangan suami-istri itu secara bergantian, diikuti Heechul yang melakukan hal serupa. "Tentu saja. Kami ke sini memenuhi undangan makan malam dari kalian."

Heechul tersenyum, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang tak bisa lepas dari putrinya. "Aigo, Joongie. Kau sepertinya benar-benar menyukai putriku."

"Tentu saja, Eonni. Lihat putrimu ini sangat cantik dan menggemaskan," Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Luhan kemudian memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sayang."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk, "Lulu juga senang bertemu dengan Ahjumma ..."

Jaejoong melepas pelukan mereka, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku umma, ne? Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantu di keluarga ini."

Luhan mengangguk patuh, "Ne, Umma."

Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Luhan, kemudian melirik suaminya. "Lihat, Yunnie. Dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Kita tidak salah memilih calon istri untuk putra kita."

Pria bermata musang itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih dipeluk Jaejoong. "Namaku Oh Yunho. Senang bertemu denganmu, Lu."

"Ne, Ahjussi. Lulu juga senang—"

"Kau memanggil istriku umma, seharusnya kau juga memanggilku appa bukan?" goda Yunho lalu tertawa pelan.

Luhan yang sedari tadi gugup perlahan merasa lebih tenang karena sikap Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dia menilai sikap mereka sangat ramah dan baik. _Semoga calon suami Lulu juga orang yang baik_

"Di mana putra kalian?" tanya Hangeng.

"Dia masih di kamarnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi tu—oh! Itu dia!"

Teriakan Yunho membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah tangga. Sosok pria berkulit pucat terlihat turun dengan setelan _casual_. Dia menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah menunggu di lantai bawah, lantas menyapa dengan penuh kesopanan. "Selamat malam semuanya."

Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum, "Selamat malam." Keduanya kompak melirik Luhan yang kini menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria muda yang baru saja bergabung.

"Se-Sehunnie?"

Pria itu tersenyum geli, "Ne, ini aku."

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan melirik ke atas, "Apa kau baru saja memperbaiki AC di rumah ini?"

Pertanyaan super polos itu sukses mengundang tawa semua orang, tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian semua tertawa?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Lulu Sayang, Sehun ini putra umma dan Yunho-appa." Jaejoong masih saja tertawa, "Dia adalah calon suamimu."

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip polos. "Ca-calon suami? Tapi ... Sehun 'kan petugas reparasi—"

"Maaf, sepertinya kami butuh waktu sebentar untuk berbicara berdua," sela Sehun sembari meraih tangan Luhan.

"Ambil waktu kalian dan jelaskan padanya pelan-pelan, Sehunnie. Kau harus ekstra sabar, ne?" kata Heechul memberi izin.

"Tentu, Mama." Sehun melirik Luhan yang terlihat kebingungan, "Ayo, aku akan jelaskan semuanya padamu."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun membawa Luhan menaiki tangga, hingga terdengar suara pintu dari atas yang dibanting cukup keras.

"Tunggu!" Hangeng menyadari sesuatu yang janggal, "Kenapa Sehun justru membawa Luhan ke kamarnya?!"

Hening. Cukup lama mereka mencerna situasi sampai para perempuan itu berteriak heboh.

"Ayo kita intip mereka!" seru Jaejoong langsung berlari menyeret Heechul. Sementara wajah Hangeng berubah horor.

"Awas saja kalau putramu berbuat macam-macam pada putriku," kata Hangeng pada Yunho.

Yunho meringis. _Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Hyung ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sikap diam Luhan membuat Sehun dilanda rasa gugup luar biasa. Ada perasaan senang melihat gadis ini setelah 3 hari mereka tidak bertemu. Namun di satu sisi, Sehun merasa takut. Walau bagaimanapun, Sehun sudah berbohong pada Luhan dengan berpura-pura bekerja sebagai petugas reparasi AC.

Mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan, dan meraih tangan gadis itu, Sehun meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf, Lu ..."

Luhan masih bertahan dengan sikap diamnya.

"Aku sudah berbohong padamu." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, "Sebenarnya aku tidak bekerja sebagai petugas reparasi AC, Lu. Aku bekerja sebagai General Manager di perusahaan ayahku."

 **.**

 _Sehun pulang ke rumah saat jam makan siang karena ada berkas yang tertinggal. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, dia tidak sengaja melihat ibunya sedang menerima tamu—seorang wanita._

" _Sehunnie, kau mampir untuk makan siang di rumah?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut melihat keberadaan Sehun._

 _Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Sekalian ingin mengambil berkas yang tertinggal, Umma," jawabnya. Sesekali matanya melirik pada sosok wanita yang kini tersenyum padanya. Sehun pun refleks membungkuk ke arah wanita itu._

" _Ah, perkenalkan. Dia sahabat Umma dari SMA," kata Jaejoong, "Eonni, ini putraku."_

" _Sehun?" wanita itu memandangi Sehun dengan penuh kekaguman, "Dulu terakhir aku melihatnya, dia masih balita. Sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dan luar biasa tampan."_

 _Mendengar pujian itu, Sehun sedikit tersipu._

" _Salam kenal, Sehun. Aku Kim Heechul."_

 _Sehun kembali membungkuk dan menyalami wanita yang diketahui sahabat ibunya tersebut. "Salam kenal, Ahjumma."_

 _Pria itu terkejut ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Jaejoong. Sang ibu menyuruh duduk di sampingnya._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu, Sehunnie?" Jaejoong memperlihatkan selembar foto—potret seorang gadis yang tersenyum sambil memegangi boneka. Mata Sehun nyaris tak berkedip melihat foto yang ada di tangan Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak sadar mengambil foto itu dari ibunya, dan terlalu asyik mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu._

" _Dia cantik sekali, Umma ..." Sehun menatap Jaejoong, "Siapa gadis ini, Umma? Di mana dia tinggal?"_

 _Jaejoong dan Heechul tertawa, membuat pria muda itu kebingungan._

" _Aku benar 'kan, Eonni? Putraku pasti langsung tertarik begitu melihat foto putrimu," ujar Jaejoong._

 _Sehun beralih memandangi Heechul. "Gadis ini ... putri Ahjumma?"_

" _Ne, Sehun. Dia putriku." Heechul berusaha keras menahan tawa, "Namanya Luhan."_

 _Mata pria itu berbinar, seiring bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna. "Luhan ..."_

" _Jadi ..." Heechul menatap Sehun lamat-lamat, "Kau bersedia jika dijodohkan dengan putriku?"_

" _Dijodohkan?" Sehun meminta kejelasan dari Jaejoong. Sang ibu tersenyum penuh arti._

" _Umma tidak akan memaksa. Jika kau bersedia, tentu kita bisa segera mengadakan pertemuan. Tapi kalau kau menolak—"_

" _Aku bersedia, Umma!" jawab Sehun dengan lantang dan kembali membuat dua wanita itu tertawa._

" _Ahjumma senang kau menerimanya. Tapi sebelum itu ..." Heechul menyeringai penuh arti, "kau harus mengikuti skenario yang sudah Ahjumma rancang. Bagaimana?"_

 _Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "Skenario?"_

 **.**

Wajah Sehun semakin khawatir karena Luhan tak kunjung memberikan tanggapan. Dia baru saja selesai bercerita, tetapi gadis di sampingnya ini masih tetap bungkam. Memberanikan diri, Sehun meraih sebelah tangan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Lu? Kalau kau ingin meluapkan amarahmu, keluarkan saja. Kau berhak melakukannya. Aku memang pantas menerimanya karena sudah membohongimu. Aku bahkan sudah membuatmu menangis," ucapnya penuh sesal tiap kali mengingat bagaimana mata rusa yang terbiasa menatapnya ceria itu sempat meredup dan basah karena penolakannya—sesuai skenario yang dirancang Heechul.

"Lulu masih sedikit bingung," lirih gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk. "Sehunnie bukan petugas reparasi AC?

"Bukan."

"Tapi kemarin AC di kamar Lulu bisa diperbaiki?"

"Sebenarnya itu Jongdae yang memperbaiknya. Dia datang lebih dulu sebelum aku, Lu."

"Jadi Sehunnie berbohong pada Lulu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengangguk, dan dia langsung disuguhi mata rusa Luhan yang kembali berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku—"

 _PLAK!_

Sehun terperanjat karena Luhan tiba-tiba menamparnya. "Luhan?"

"Hiks ... Sehunnie jahat! Kau sudah berbohong pada Lulu!"

"Ma-maaf ... aku—"

 _PLAK!_

Sehun berusaha tetap diam sambil menahan rasa perih. _Astaga, tamparannya tidak main-main._

"Kau juga sudah membuat Lulu menangis sepanjang hari!" teriak Luhan dengan tangisan yang menjadi. "Hiks ... Lulu sakit mendengar Sehunnie sudah mempunyai calon istri. Tapi ternyata Sehunnie berbohong!"

"Soal calon istri itu memang benar, Lu. Aku tidak berbohong," jawab Sehun. Namun dia tidak sadar telah salah bicara. Lihat saja bagaimana Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah dan air mata yang terus mengaliri pipinya.

"Jadi Sehunnie tetap akan menikah dengan calon istri Sehunnie? Huweeee ... Sehunnie jahat!"

Menghela napas panjang, Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan yang begitu ajaib dan menggemaskan. Ah, seharusnya dia ingat dengan kepribadian calon istrinya yang kelewat unik ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahi calon istriku. Tapi sebelum itu ..." Sehun menyeringai jahil, menjepit dagu Luhan hingga gadis itu mendongak, dan ...

 _Cup!_

Menghadiahi sebuah ciuman manis di bibir Luhan. Dia terkekeh melihat mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. Agaknya gadis itu syok karena ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Sehun.

"Aku harus menghentikan tangisannya dulu," Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan yang basah, "Wajah calon istriku ini jelek sekali kalau menangis."

"Lulu tidak jelek! Lulu cantik!" sungut Luhan dan sukses membuat Sehun tergelak.

"Ne, ne. Luluku memang sangat cantik," Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang sontak membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Eh?" Luhan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, "Jadi ... calon istri Sehunnie itu Lulu?"

Sehun mengangguk. _Selain polos, ternyata calon istriku ini sedikit lamban berpikir ..._

"Berarti calon suami Lulu adalah ..." mata rusa Luhan berbinar terang. "Sehunnie!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa keras karena sikap Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan. Terlebih gadis itu langsung melompat naik ke pangkuan Sehun, dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Sekarang Lulu sudah mengerti, eoh? Apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi?" tanya Sehun seraya mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Lulu sudah mengerti," jawab Luhan dengan nada riang. "Lulu senang sekali calon suami Lulu adalah Sehunnie. Berarti kita benar-benar berjodoh!"

Sehun kembali tergelak, "Apa Lulu sudah memaafkanku?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Luhan menggeleng, "Belum! Sehunnie harus menuruti kemauan Lulu!"

"Arraseo," Sehun mencium hidung Luhan gemas, "Katakan apa permintaanmu?"

"Ngg ..." meletakkan tangan di dagu sambil memasang pose berpikir, Sehun kembali dibuat tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa, ya?" Luhan terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari hal yang janggal. "Sehunnie kenapa kamarmu panas sekali? Kau tidak menyalakan AC?"

"Aku sengaja mematikannya, Sayang," jawab Sehun dengan seringaian kecil yang tidak terlihat oleh Luhan.

"Nyalakan ACnya! Lulu kepanasan!" pekik Luhan mulai gerah. Namun dia justru mendapati Sehun membuka kancing kemeja. Matanya berkedip polos. "Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memperlihatkan hal yang menarik, Lu. Tanpa AC tidak selamanya buruk. Kau justru bisa menemukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan," jawab Sehun lagi.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar, "Ayo tunjukkan pada Lulu!"

"Lulu yakin?" tanya Sehun dengan seringaian jahil—yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah mesum. "Setelah aku melepas kemeja ini, Lulu bisa melihat tubuhku."

"Tubuh Sehunnie?!" Luhan kembali memekik gembira, "Ayo cepat buka baju, Sehunnie! Lulu mau lihat!"

Mata Sehun berkedip-kedip. _Sebenarnya Luhan ini polos atau bagaimana sih? Dia tetap ingin melihatku buka baju._

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun tetap melanjutkan rencananya. Saat Sehun hendak melepas kemejanya, tiba-tiba ...

 _BRAK!_

Pintu kamar Sehun dibuka dengan kasar, memunculkan dua pasangan suami-istri yang datang dengan ekspresi beragam. Hangeng terlihat menahan amarah, sedangkan Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lain halnya dengan para wanita—Heechul dan Jaejoong yang justru berpelukan dengan senyuman lebar melihat kelakuan putra-putri mereka.

"Ng, kenapa kalian berkumpul di sana? Apa kalian juga ingin melihat Sehunnie buka baju?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan sukses membuat semua orang memekik tertahan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang langsung pucat pasi karena mendapat tatapan tajam menusuk dari Hangeng. "Baba ... aku bisa jelaskan. Aku hanya—ARGH!" kalimat Sehun terpotong begitu mendapat jeweran penuh kasih sayang di telinga kirinya.

"BERANINYA KAU MERACUNI OTAK POLOS PUTRIKU?! DASAR KETURUNAN BERUANG MESUM!"

Yunho merasa tertohok atas ucapan Hangeng, "Hyung, kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa?" protesnya tidak terima. Dia melirik Jaejoong dan Heechul yang justru sibuk membicarakan putra-putri mereka.

"Eonni, Luhan terlalu polos. Apa menurutmu dia bisa mengimbangi keganasan putraku di ranjang?"

"Kau tenang saja. Nanti biar aku yang mengajari bagaimana cara untuk memuaskan suami di ranjang.

Yunho mendelik horor mendengar obrolan mereka, "Astaga, sepertinya kepolosan calon menantuku akan ternodai oleh mereka ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menahan napas melihat kemesraan Luhan bersama Sehun. Sekarang masih siang dan mereka sedang berada di kafetaria. Namun Sehun dengan sikap tak tahu malu, justru asyik menciumi tengkuk Luhan dan sukses membuat gadis itu menggeliat geli.

"Sehunnie, hentikan! Kau membuatku geli!" pekik Luhan, namun sesekali juga tergelak.

"Aku suka menciumi aroma tubuhmu ini, Lu. Wangimu harum seperti bayi," kata Sehun dengan santai, lantas melirik datar ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Jadi benar Sehun yang dimaksud Luhan adalah kau?" selidik Baekhyun dengan mata memicing. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau beralih profesi menjadi petugas reparasi AC."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, dan kembali fokus menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Luhan. Pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Luhan, seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan Sehun mengendus-endus tubuhmu! Kita bahkan sedang berada di tempat umum!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memijat pelipis.

"Sehunnie 'kan calon suami Lulu. Dia bebas melakukan apa saja pada Lulu, Baekkie ..." jawab Luhan sukses membuat kedua perempuan itu memekik tak percaya.

"Astaga, apa Sehun yang meracuni otak polosmu?!" panik Baekhyun.

"Baekkie lupa, ya? Kan Baekkie sendiri yang memberitahu Lulu lewat notesitu," jawab Luhan dengan cengiran polos.

Kyungsoo melirik malas ke arah Baekhyun yang kini gelagapan. "Baek ..."

"Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya meracuni otak polos calon istriku, heh?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Ish! Itu karena aku terlalu gemas Luhan tak kunjung mempunyai kekasih. Mana aku tahu kalau dia sudah dijodohkan denganmu," Baekhyun melipat tangan, "Jika aku tahu calon suaminya adalah pria super mesum seperti kau, tentu aku tidak akan memberikan notes yang berisi catatan nista itu."

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia melirik arah belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ada dua pria berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Bawa kekasih kalian pergi dari sini. Mereka mengganggu kesenanganku dengan calon istriku," serunya dan sukses membuat dua gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Chanyeol?/Jongin?"

Pria bertelinga peri dan pria berkulit _tan_ itu mengangguk kompak kepada Sehun.

"Dengan senang hati, Sehun. Asal kau mentraktir kami," balas Jongin yang disusul tawa Chanyeol

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyewa restoran mewah untuk kalian. Datang saja ke sana dan sebutkan namaku," kata Sehun.

"Woah, kau yang terbaik, Sehun!" pekik Chanyeol gembira, kemudian menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Ayo, Sayang. Kita harus memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk pasangan baru."

"Sebentar, Yeollie. Aku masih harus—kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun panik karena Chanyeol langsung membopong tubuhnya. "Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak." Chanyeol melirik Jongin, "Ayo, cepat!"

Jongin hendak melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi lebih dulu mendapat pelototan tajam dari Kyungsoo. "Baby, aku—"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Kyungsoo ketus dan meninggalkan Jongin yang terbengong di samping meja.

"Aish, nasib memiliki pacar seperti satansoo," gerutu Jongin.

"Kim Jongin?"

Jongin bergidik ngeri dan lekas berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Dua pasangan itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Mereka mau pergi ke mana, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan penasaran. "Kenapa kita ditinggal?"

"Mereka pergi bersenang-senang," kata Sehun, kemudian menyeringai jahil. "Lulu juga mau bersenang-senang denganku?"

"Sehunnie mau membawa Lulu ke mana?"

Seringaian itu muncul lagi di bibir Sehun, "Apartemenku."

Mata Luhan berbinar, "Nanti AC di apartemen Sehunnie dinyalakan, ne? Rasanya panas sekali, Sehunnie. Lulu ingin ruangan yang dingin," jawabnya polos.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menggigit bibir Luhan, "Tapi lebih menyenangkan tanpa AC. Kemarin 'kan Lulu belum sempat melihat tubuhku."

Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dengan mata berbinar ceria. "Benar juga. Ya sudah, ayo kita ke apartemenmu, Sehunnie. Lulu mau lihat Sehunnie buka baju."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meskipun hatinya merasa prihatin akan kepolosan Luhan yang sudah mencapai level akut.

Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan kepribadian Luhan, Sehun tetap pria dengan kadar kemesuman yang tinggi.

 _Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menikahimu, Sayang. Agar aku bisa melihat tubuhmu yang polos ... fufu_

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Last, guess me who?

Apriltaste, Arianne794, BaekbeeLu, Fujoaoi, lolipopsehun,

ramyoon, Septemberlullaby, Summerlight92, theking arthur, xiugarbaby

 **.**

 **Happy HunHan Month!**

 **Happy HunHan Day!**

 **Happy Sehun Day! Happy Luhan Day!**


End file.
